Mission Accomplished
by StBridget
Summary: Danny needs to get laid. Like a good friend, Steve volunteers to help out. McDanno slash. Independent of my series.


This was inspired by a line in pterawaters' Let's Take it from the Top over on AO3: "We're getting you laid tonight if I have to do it myself." This is my take on it. Not much plot, but nothing explicit. Enjoy.

Hawaii Five-0 is property of CBS and its creators.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How about that one?"

"No, too short."

Danny Williams looked at his partner, Steve McGarrett, incredulously. "She's taller than I am!"

"Still too short," Steve insisted. "You need someone tall." _Like me_ was the unspoken ending to that sentence, but there was no way Steve was going to say that out loud. Danny didn't swing that way, which was why they were sitting in a bar sipping beers on Friday night and checking out the women so Danny could get laid. If Steve ever stopped vetoing his choices, that is, and Steve didn't see that happening any time in the near future. It wasn't that he was opposed to Danny getting laid—well, okay, if it wasn't him, then yeah, he was, but he wanted Danny to be happy, even if only briefly—he just honestly didn't see any of the women as being good enough, a thought he voiced aloud.

"I'm not planning on marrying them!" Danny said, exasperated. "I just want to get laid."

"Still, Danno, you should have some standards," Steve said. Preferably ones involving tall, tattooed, former SEALs. Okay, he really needed to stop thinking like that. It was not productive. Maybe he needed to lay off the alcohol.

Danny surveyed the bar. "I don't think there's any girls here I would consider remotely attractive that you haven't already vetoed. Maybe I should start on the men."

Steve looked at him in shock, sure he hadn't heard right. Danny had to be kidding. "I thought you weren't into men."

Danny shrugged. "Generally, I prefer women, but I have been known, on occasion, to date men. And if that's what it takes to get laid. . ."

"I know a nice gay bar not far from here," Steve offered. _Or I could just take you home and ravish you myself,_ he thought.

"Nah, too much effort."

"Don't worry, Danny, we'll get you laid even if I have to do it myself." Oops, that was a little too revealing. He definitely needed to lay off the alcohol.

Danny looked at him with something undecipherable in his gaze. "It just might come to that if you keep vetoing all my choices."

"I just want the best for you, Danno." _Yeah, me._ Steve really needed to get that inner voice to shut up before he did something they both regretted. Who was he kidding? The only way he'd regret it was if Danny wasn't happy. That was enough to keep his libido in check, though.

A few more beers, and a few more failed attempts at finding someone suitable for Danny—Steve admitted he was probably being overly picky, but he just didn't see—or want—Danny going home with anybody but him—and Danny was ready to throw in the towel. "Guess I'm going to have to take you up on that offer."

Steve looked at him, trying to determine whether he was kidding, or whether he was just desperate enough to latch on to the closest warm body. "Always happy to be of service," he said, trying to sound nonchalant even though his heart was pounding wildly at the thought of getting Danny in his bed.

Danny laid a few bills down on the bar. "Sold. Let's get out of here."

The ride back to Steve's place was silent, Danny uncharacteristically quiet, and Steve trying to wrap his head around his good fortune. When they got to Steve's place, Steve locked the door and turned to Danny. "Danny, we don't have to. . ."

He was interrupted by Danny flinging himself at Steve and latching his lips onto Steve. Steve felt like the breath had been knocked out of him. Danny's lips felt so good against his, even better than he'd imagined, and he'd imagined it a lot. Steve put his arms around Danny, pulling him closer, losing himself in the kiss.

Eventually, Danny pulled away. "I believe I was promised some fucking."

Steve tried to bring himself under control. He wanted this, oh, how he wanted this, but not if Danny was just drunk or doing it to get laid. He wanted it to _mean_ something. "Danny, are you sure?"

Danny nibbled on his earlobe. "Yes, I'm sure. Now, I'm going upstairs to the bedroom, and I expect you to be right behind me. Don't keep me waiting, Steve."

With that, Danny turned and headed up the stairs, wiggling his hips provocatively. Steve stared after him, dumbfounded, before pulling himself together and hurrying after Danny.

He found Danny in the bedroom, stripping. Danny laid back on the bed in all his naked glory and grinned lasciviously at Steve. "Took you long enough. What are you waiting for?"

Steve drank in Danny's form hungrily. Danny didn't realize how beautiful he was, all solid, compact muscled, lightly dusted with golden hair. He might complain about being the waiter to Steve's James Bond, but Steve knew all those women—and men—in the bar tonight would have given their right arms to be the one to go home with Danny. And Steve was the lucky bastard who'd actually managed it. Steve decided he wasn't wasting any more time. He hurriedly stripped and crawled on top of Danny.

Afterward, Steve sighed contentedly. "Mission accomplished," he said happily, going to swing an arm over Danny and bring him in close. Much to his dismay, Danny pulled away, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and sitting up. "Where are you going?"

"Home," Danny said flatly.

"Why?" Steve was baffled. Clearly something was wrong and he'd missed it. He'd thought Danny had enjoyed it, had wanted it as much as he did, but apparently he'd been wrong.

"You said it yourself. Mission accomplished."

Suddenly, it dawned on Steve. Shit, Danny thought _Steve_ was the one doing it out of some twisted sense of obligation. He had to set the record straight.

"Stay," he said softly, reaching out and laying a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Steve, you don't have to. . ."

"I want to." He tugged at Danny until Danny reluctantly lay down again. Steve immediately wrapped himself tightly around Danny, pulling him in close and spooning him. "Danny, I've been wanting to do this for _months. Years,_ even. You can't imagine how bad I want this."

Danny turned to face him. "Yeah?" he asked questioningly, searching Steve's face for some sign that he was kidding.

"Yeah," Steve said firmly, taking advantage of the fact that Danny's face was right there and kissing him gently.

A smile lit up Danny's face and he snuggled in. "Then you're right. Mission accomplished."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just needed a little break from my series for a little good, old-fashioned slash. :) I'll get back to my series soon enough. :)


End file.
